


Dinner Plans

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peggysous drabble I wrote based off of the prompt: A peaceful dinner turns into a mission.</p><p>Peggysous fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

Peggy never considered herself to be a cook, by any means. When she was single, she only ate when she remembered, and often just had simple, quick things.

Marriage changed that, Peggy realised. Daniel and Peggy's schedules were in sync, thus Peggy knew they ought to eat breakfast and dinner together. It would have been easier if either of them knew how to cook. Daniel never had thought much about it, and Peggy was clueless as to actually cook something edible for someone other than herself and her particular set of taste buds.

Marriage had suited them both perfectly. They could not have balanced each other out better. Having the same job was convenient, as well. It kept them both busy, but together. Their apartment was incredibly small and barely furnished, but they were content, for the time being. They'd manage to avoid the whole 'neither of us can cook' dilemma, for about a month into the marriage. It couldn't be avoided any longer.

Work had been particularly stressful one day in October for Daniel. As the chief of the SSR, he was trying to keep a political balance in the United States, in a time when communism was raging around the world. Trying to play nice and stay on constant alert for moles within the SSR was seriously taxing.

Peggy did all she could to assist him. She was practically the chief of the SSR as well. Unfortunately, that certain October morning, she woke up with a wretched cold, and Daniel insisted she stay home.

"I promise, I'm perfectly alright," Peggy insisted, trying not to sound too stuffed up. Her head throbbed with sinus pressure and she almost tipped over when she sat up. Daniel steadied her and shook his head.

"You're sick, last thing I need is you to be the next Typhoid Mary and have everyone at the SSR sick," Daniel firmly stated. He lead her back to their bed and put her feet up. He put his hand on her forehead and she felt warm. He fetched her a cool cloth.

"Daniel, you need help there. I can't miss work because of a pesky cold. It's minor, I assure you." Peggy started coughing violently, which was poor timing, given her previous statement.  
Daniel looked down at his wife, that warm feeling of love coming over him. She was so resilient, no matter the odds.

"You need a break, love," Daniel said. "Really. Just rest today, and if you feel better tomorrow, come in."

"Daniel, that's absurd. You are buried in notices from the FBI that need to be answered, meetings to set up—" Peggy started coughing again. Daniel gave her his 'look' that clearly read that his mind was not to be changed.

"Rest, alright? Chief's orders," he said, affectionately. He kissed the top of her head, and left for the SSR.

Peggy, although she didn't want to, fell asleep for several hours, and woke up feeling as though it had been years. Her head still hurt and she felt like her head was inflated. She wondered how Daniel was doing. 

She rolled over and looked at the time. 4:30pm. Most people were making dinner at this time.  
Peggy suddenly thought that if there was one thing Daniel deserved, it was something other than boxed cereal. After all, she was home and after sleeping so long, listless.  
She carefully walked into the kitchenette.

Peggy scarcely had any clue what to do at first, but she was clever and resourceful. It didn't take long to cook a pleasant and hopefully not poisonous, dinner. Daniel walked in, exhausted and rumpled, just as she set it on the 'table'. 'Table', meaning a card table, as the had yet to buy a real one. 

"Peggy, did you do this?" he incredulously asked.

She smiled. "I had time to kill."

He kissed her, ignoring the fact that he'd probably wake up with her cold tomorrow because of doing that. They actually felt like a real married couple, sitting down to a peaceful dinner, just the two of them. 

"How was work?" Peggy asked.

"As to be expected. You know how it goes. Nations are crumbling, the world is ending," Daniel calmly said. "How are you feeling?" 

"Doing better."

"I told you to rest, and you feel more human now, right?" Daniel gave her a knowing look. 

She sighed, giving in."Perhaps you were right. I'm still going in tomorrow."

From her tone, there was no negotiations. Daniel and Peggy enjoyed no more than five minutes of peace and quiet, when there was a knock at the door. Peggy answered it, and Daniel came up beside her.

Jack Thompson leaned in the doorframe. He was the substitute chief for nights at the SSR. He nodded his head at Peggy. "You're looking fine as always Peggy."

She rolled her eyes at him, amused.

"What do you want?" Daniel inquired.

His face switched into a more serious demeanour. "Time sensitive case, two agents recommended."

"What's it about?" Daniel asked, curious.

"A briefcase is being carried to Los Angeles airport as we speak, containing enough explosives to blow up half of California. I honestly couldn't think of any other agents more suited for the job." His words truly sounded honest. How could the not be? Peggy and Daniel were the backbone to the Los Angeles SSR.

"Of course we'll take it," Peggy answered at once.

"Are you sure, you sound pretty bad...?" Jack said, hearing her speak for the first time.

"I'm just fine," Peggy insisted. "When do we leave?"

"Five minutes, tops. Car is downstairs. Step on it." 

Just like that, Jack was gone. Peggy and Daniel looked at each other.

"I'm sure it can be reheated," Peggy said, with a laugh. Daniel laughed as well. They loaded their guns, abandoning everything on the spot. In the whole of LA, there was probably no other couples leaving a dinner date to go off and find a briefcase of explosives.

But after all, they were not your typical couple.


End file.
